7 Minutes in Heaven Deidara
by Mystic Shaddow
Summary: A one-shot with Deidara and your point of view. The setting is the game 7 Minutes in Heaven. A/N: I own none of the Akatsuki characters.


The Akatsuki is throwing a party at the hideout. You have just recently joined and the party is kind of a celebration of you passing the their test to make sure you could make it in the Akatsuki. You don't who's idea it was for the party or who decided it would be fun to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Yet now you have bag of items shoved in your face. You stick a hand into the bag and you pull out...

You pull out a teal Akatsuki ring out of the bag. A smile spreads across your face as you show the room what you got. Deidara jumps up and rushes over to you with ecstatic facial expression. Excitement builds up in you with knowing what's coming up. Also that Deidara seems to be just excited about this as you. You place the ring in Deidara's open hand. He puts the ring on his finger and grabs your wrist to lead you into the closet.

Deidara says enthusiastically, "Lets do this, un!"

Deidara quickly closes the closet door behind him once you both are in. You get butterflies in your stomach. Deidara has been a really good and supportive friend through this process of getting initiated into the organization. He would listen to you vent when you got frustrated. He would help you to relax and de-stress. He would make you laugh and you two just had so much fun together. With spending so much time together feelings were bound to spring up and you would admit that you had a tiny crush on him. So this game was like an answer to your prayers. Now with his reaction you were beginning to wonder if he felt the same way.

The closet was so dark you couldn't really see anything. You stand there with Deidara still holding your wrist. You turn your body to face him. Deidara lets go of your wrist only to skim his hand up your arm. Chill bumps creep up on your skin. You bit your lower lip trying to hold in this really big goofy grin. You take a deep breath and you feel Deidara lean in. Deidara gently presses his lips against your. You press into the kiss deeper. Deidara begins to skim other parts of your body. He skims down your back then down your thigh. As your kissing him your breathing gets deeper. When you try to take a deep breath Deidara slips his tongue into your mouth. His tongue plays around with your tongue as his hand runs down your side and stops at your hip. You press your body against his. You grip onto Deidara's arms. You are in full make-out mode.

The door burst open and Tobi screams, "Times up, Deidara-sempi!"

You and Deidara break the kiss as soon as you hear Tobi's voice. You squint with the bright light streaming in. You hear gasp coming from the other Akatsuki members in the other room. You thought they would have given you like a two minute warning but you guess not. You reluctantly let go of Deidara and stepped back. You walk of the closet with this unbreakable smile on your face. Deidara follows you out of the closet. You hear cat calls from the more verbal members.

Kisame made the comment, "I guess you didn't hear the two minute warning."

You looked at Deidara who looked like he didn't hear it either and then back to Kisame, "You did give us a two minute warning?"

Kisame grins his sharky grin and nods. You give a giggle and a slight shrug. There was only one more girl, who didn't really want to play, and so the game was at kind of a stand still. So they were about to come up with other game ideas but Deidara wraps an arm around your waist and escorts you out of the room.

Deidara leads you out of the hideout. You two just walk through the woods a while with Deidara's arm still wrapped around your waist. Soon into the walk you put your arm around him. The sounds of the night was all that you could hear. You were waiting for Deidara to say or do something. You were a girl, even though you were now apart of the a criminal organization, and you had girly desires.

Deidara finally said something, "Your an amazing kisser, un"

You smile and say, "Your not so bad yourself."

Deidara turns to face you and ask, "So does this mean we're together now, un?"

You look at him, smirk, and say, "If we're not, I'd have to kill you."

Deidara grins knowing that you were both on the same page. He takes you in his arms and kisses you passionately.


End file.
